Bugs and Glitches
This is a list of glitches and bugs in Cuphead. General glitches * If Cuphead dies during a boss transition, the boss battle will still continue and the game will soft-lock. The game cannot be paused after this soft-lock happens and the only way to get past that is to close the game and reopen it. **Also, if Cuphead parries a damaging parryable object the same time they touch it, the game will softlock. * A boss's current phase is almost always determined by the level of health, with the boss making an effort to go to the next phase after reaching a certain level of health. Some bosses, like Beppi The Clown in the bumper car phase, can only switch phases at certain points in their attack pattern, so it's possible to deal damage fast enough to move at least one phase ahead of schedule. This can cause all manner of weird behavior. * Beating a level on normal mode or expert mode will randomly give you 0-1 star. * If a Nintendo GameCube controller is used on the Steam version of the game, the player will not be able to do anything in the buildings entered. ** If you enter Porkrind's Emporium, you won't be able to do anything whatsoever. ** If you enter a Die House, you can move around and play normally, but you cannot talk to King Dice or leave. * There is a glitch where the cooldown is not accounted for when switching weapons, the cooldown isn't completely reset so you are not shooting a new bullet every time you switch, but it isn't paused so when you switch back it can be shot almost immediately again when the cooldown is off, this glitch is patched by pausing the cooldown correctly when switching the weapon. This glitch has been patched ** Speedrunners uses this glitch for almost doubling the damage output. The preferred choices is Roundabout and Lobber, they both have more DPS than Peashooter and the EX does better damage when used correctly. Spread and Peashooter fire rate is too fast for proper switching when Lobber and Roundabout both have slower fire rate, Spread also has short range so it is really hard to optimize. Charge and Chaser damage is too low, uncharged bullets are very weak because Charge is not meant to use this way and Chaser is just too weak naturally. The utility of Roundabout and Lobber for staying on screen longer than most shot also help setting a lot on damage on the field before the boss shows up, like shooting both shots upwards while jumping will results in Roundabout coming down later and Lobber bouncing on the floor. * There is a glitch for Roundabout EX, the damage it suppose to dealt is exactly 35, or exactly 7 hits for 5 damage each, but because of how it is coded, it only disappear after it exceed 35 so one more hit is granted. But in coop mode, the damage is halved normally like everything else, but the damage cap was calculated twice incorrectly, making it only deal a quarter of 35. * There is a glitch for Lobber EX when it hit the ground, it explode twice for unknown reason, maybe it is intentional for the developer to code it and take pity on the player missing the EX, but it has been found extremely useful for speedruns as both explosion deal the normal damage of a direct hit Lobber EX(when directly hit by one, the explosion does not damage that hitbox again unless there is another one within explosion radius, for example: Devil's eyes in phase 3), meaning you always gets double the value from just one card of super meter, double damage Lobber EX even exceed the Spread EX(in first version) if it all hits, it only requires the boss to be close to the ground. ** There instances when the EX hit the ground and the boss' hitbox at the same time, it will dealt triple damage, with special cases like Devil's serpent form, Sir Waffington III(his full body and the mouth is a separated hitbox) and when Werner Werman Phase 2 lowering taking four time the damage, and for Devil's serpent form hitting the hitbox directly as well will do five times the damage, doing quick works of these Phases. * There is a glitch speedrunners called jump lock, when you parry just as you land, instead of jumping, the next input for jump will just be a parry at the same spot, it is very annoying as this game focuses a lot on dodging and maneuvering, you not being able to jump suddenly will probably be punished by losing you health, maybe even you life. Videos of the listed glitches in action File:Cuphead - 4 players glitch File:Cuphead - More players glitch (gameplay) Inkwell Isle One * In The Root Pack's boss fight, it is possible for Ollie Bulb's tears to still remain in phase three after he is defeated. ** Psycarrot's death line has a typo at the apostrophe of the "I'm", results the apostrophe being an unknown character. This was fixed in the patch 1.1.3. * When fighting Psycarrot, and using third eye attack, if you knockout him, his knockout animation will be active for a second, and then his attack animation will be shown * During Cagney Carnation's boss fight, if the player dashes or jumps into one of his projectiles, Cagney will be frozen for the rest of the fight until his second phase. ** If Cagney Carnation uses a lunge attack it has the chance to have the sound that comes from the attack be stuck on a constant loop until he uses another lunge. ** Cagney Carnation will randomly stop attacking during his third subphase, allowing the player to get to his final phase with ease. ** In the Cagney Carnation boss fight while having Parry sugar you can glitch Cuphead by doing the super and the automatic parry parring the tiny flowers bullet * In Treetop Trouble, you can freeze the dragonfly boss by using your Super Art at a specific time. * Hilda also has a Phase stuck glitch but it is you have to deal very specific damage to her. Too little she will attack in her constellation form and turn back to normal, too much will skip the constellation form immediately. Just when Hilda having the small transforming animation from the last possible moments of flying back from off screen and start technically be in the constellation form to do enough damage to skip her constellation form, she will be stuck at that form until the fight is over. She doesn't when through the transition to be a half moon when she can't be damage but only gain cards and she has a bigger hitbox so speedruns use this to damage her more with Peashooter EX. The mini toy blimps will constantly come out to attack as well, sometimes even three and four of them at the same time, this also give you a bit more opportunity to parry nd use more EXes. * Also in Treetop Trouble, pausing the game in the vertical section will cause the flies to turn invisible. This doesn't mean their sprite will vanish, however. The sprites simply float oddly in a single direction, up or down, clipping through terrain, then act as normal as the hitbox continues to fly around. Inkwell Isle Two * The fight with Beppi The Clown exhibits the phase glitch mentioned above since he can only switch phases when dashing from one side to the other in his bumper car. In this case, he enters the balloon phase after taking too much damage from the bumper car phase and immediately starts exploding. The balloon animals still come to attack you but the fight itself is in this phase until the end. * Djimmi The Great has the phase glitch too, there is a hidden hitbox below the screen where you can keep shooting mini bombs, in later updates most hidden hitbox has changed such that attack those don't deal damage and only give cards, like Phase 2 to 3 transition of Ribbit and Croaks, Hilda turning into half moon, Sally pointing at the players in Phase 2, Brineybeard when he reach Phase 2 but his final attack is not done. Here, the fight can stick at the sarcophagus phase and the mummy ghosts and planet eyes still come to attack you, with his head remaining the weak spot. After taking enough damage the sarcophagus will be still opened. * Djimmi, at times, will also give the Sarcophagus death screen quote if you die right before he goes into phase two. This is due to how the phase is actually coded. The Totems are a unique attack that is hard coded to be given it's own mugshot, and shares phase 2 with the Sarcophagus, this is why there is only 4 sections shown in on the Regular/Expert retry screen. *If you kill Grim Matchstick while he's doing his flame thrower attack, the other heads will disappear until he finishes that attack and then he will show the knockout animation. *Grim also has a stuck at a Phase glitch, at the second phase he has different state of being stuck, when you skip Phase 2 before he even comes out, he remains in Phase 2 but the Fire marcher will also comes out. When you defeat it before he starts producing Fire marcher he will just be stuck there. The third is when you finish his phase just as he is about to produce Fire marchers his tongue will roll back but fire will still keep coming out. *In the first version of the game Grim's third phase doesn't have a hitbox on the necks so you can hide there and the fire bubbles and flame thrower can hurt you, you only have to stay on some clouds when the neck block your view on those. Inkwell Isle Three *At the start of Phase 2 in Dr. Kahl's Robot, blue orbs randomly appear inappropriately however, it's unknown what causes the short glitch to happen. *In the run n' gun level Rugged Ridge, if you stand on top of the enemy with the pink face, then kill it while on it and wait for it's knock out animation to pass, you will be able you walk the rest of the level on a invisible floor. If you jump, the invisible floor will disappear. *If you damages Cala Maria too much in the first phase, same phase glitches happens but Cala's third phase head and the stone body just disappeared after the transition, luckily there is a small spot under the middle of the ocean where the head went to and still be able to damage by the splash damage of mini bombs or Super Bomb morph. *Beating Railroad Wrath will sometimes not list the use of super meters in the victory screen. *Sometimes after defeating the third phase of Phantom Express the train just won't advance at all and you will be stuck there until you restart the fight. *If enough damage is done, it is possible to entirely skip Rumor Honeybottoms' third phase at the second phase or the transition while she is finding the transformation spell. Inkwell Hell * Simple mode is unavailable in the stages here, but finishing an earlier fight on Simple and coming to All Bets Are Off! or One Hell Of A Time immediately can sometimes result in the game trying to give the player a Simple version of these fights, even though it should not exist. This can cause weird behavior (including some of the All Bets Are Off minibosses, including Pip and Dot (out of bounds), Tipsy Troop (not attacking), Hopus Pocus (never appearing, having two floating cards platform), etc.) and may softlock the game in certain cases. *Holding the fire button as you progress to The Devil's second stage can result in Cuphead's firing animation not producing any projectiles. This can be resolved if you switch weapons or use a super art. *During The Devil's second phase transition, if the player stays at the top and stands between the fire and the hole for a couple seconds and then jumps in, the firing animation will appear from behind Cuphead, rather than his fingertips. This can be fixed by moving left. *King Dice will randomly freeze. *The title screen lists it as "Inkwell Isle Four". Videos of the listed glitches in action File:Cuphead Floral Fury Glitch File:Beppi The Clown Glitch File:Cuphead - Dr. Khal's Robot - Knockout during Phase 1 tutorial File:Cuphead - Rugged Ridge - secret glitch for easy win File:Cuphead Broken Bee Glitch! (REDO) File:Cuphead Devil's Off-Screen Hitbox Glitch-3 Patched glitches *In two-player mode, you can have more than one Mugman. One of the occurrences is when you use DS4 on your Xbox One controller and you press a button to let another Mugman join the game. *In All Bets Are Off!, Mr. Chimes was able get stuck in the edge of the screen when the screen slightly scrolls. Also, during this glitch, after picking two cards successfully, he can get stuck in the permanent pre-attacking animation and he can be damaged and beaten even when the cards show up. ** Alternately, a well-timed selection of two mismatching cards can send Mr. Chimes flying off of the screen, resulting in an instant knockout. * You can beat The Devil without leaving the first phase. To do this, when the hole to the second phase appears and the walls of fire close in, stand on the left edge of the hole where you are safe from both the hole and the fire. From there, you can attack an invisible hitbox until you defeat the devil, all while not having to worry about any damage coming your way. * Inkwell Hell was referred to as "Inkwell Isle Four" on the main menu. * The boss sounds in the overworld for Inkwell Isle 2, and Inkwell Isle 3 were silent. *In the fight with Dr. Kahl's Robot, getting up close to the heart and spamming the mini bomb EX while the black smudge is on it would cause an instant knockout, skipping Phases 2 and 3. For some reason the damage in Phase 1 would not be counted in the hidden health bar that appears when you die, thus the glitch didn't show your progress for Phase 1. When you entered Phase 2, the game thought all of the health for phase 1 was depleted in one attack. With the mini bomb EX having nine projectiles that hit the heart at the same time, doing this just when it is just about to transition to Phase 2 made the game think all projectiles did an entire Phase 1 worth of damage at the same time, ending the fight immediately. pt-br:Erros e Falhas Category:Cuphead